fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reid Aquirre
Reid Aquirre is a strange man with strange ways. He is quite well known for his creative nature, he has created many devices and helped out a great number of people with what he makes in his spare time. He was born somewhere around someplace with a very inventive family who were well known for creating things. His family taught him much of their ways of engineering, trains, cars, even airships he was taught how they worked and brought him into the family business of thievery. His family were gifted mage thieves who were familiar enough with tech to know its in and outs and how to be sneaky with them. He didn't necessarily like stealing things so after a bad robbery he snuck away. He took only a box of tools, a red scarf, and parts for an advanced sword he called Ragnarok. After years of training he joined Purple Phoenix and went out to find a team. He found Naoto Roden who was not in a very good state after helping her she agreed to join the team he founded and the guild as soon as they got back. The other team member he got to join was Tisha Pierce thanks to Naoto's clever convincing words which will forever remain unknown to others. He unintentionally got Nui Tusar to join when she fell for the other team members as she said would follow them everywhere now, its not exactly clear on why she joined but she oddly enough seems to be interested in females. The team Phoenix Chasers was formed. Appearance Reid has messy, spikey black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. His outfit consists of a navy blue t-shirt and baggy black pants, with an armored plate overlapping his chest as well as a shoulder plate and a large metal sleeve concealing his arm. He also sports a red scarf tied bandanna-style around his neck. on his back he carries his giant sword Ragnarok. Personality Reid is often described as a good guy with a tremendous good heart. He is known for being a calm thinker, he is very intelligent. He has a tendency to tinker with things to see how they work and their limits, this tends to include weapons and magic alike to see both the limits and potential of a magic to their fullest that is what he enjoys doing. He tends to push his body beyond what his body can actually take as training, for he regards himself as the leader of his team and needs to be able to protect his team mates even if it costs him his own life. He tends to not take many things seriously, often being the not too serious leader of the purple phoenix team, he treats his team mates with great respect and will not joke about their capabilities, but he does tend to over-exaggerate his own powers and abilities. He tends to troll anyone else he meets and has to work with especially his rival Sykushi Strykri either by punching him in the back or stepping on his shoes as they walk near each other. His greatest fear is essentially just being alone with no one around to socialize with, the very thought frightens him. Synopsis History At one point he tried to get another male onto his team but this ended up backfiring on him as Sykushi declined and fought him, Reid beat him and broke his staff sparking the rivalry between the two. Equipment *'Ragnarok'- The Ragnarok sword was constructed by Reid himself, his first creation a giant buster sword as he would call it. This blade has 6 other blades that make it what it is. This sword in its base form is incredibly heavy, further demonstrating Reid's strength in being able to wield it like it was any other blade. Each individual blade has its own distinct design that make up the sword that he is usually seen carrying. This brings a distinct design flaw he cannot use all of the swords at once and the base sword in itself is not very sharp, which brings its design to its main point. The main battle design that he utilizes is the sword split into its individual forms then combining 3 of them to duel wield the sword in its sharpest stage its unleashed form. Due to how the sword is designed it is theoretically impossible to break the sword completely due to it being already designed to separate into other blades. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magic Powers '- Reid's magical powers are very immense getting too close to him when he's unleashing his full power is not a very good idea. His aura takes a bright red demonic like figure and almost seems sinister in nature. *'Master Sword User'- He has vast training with swords of many types, he is a very skilled sword master. He has fought many sword fighters and has only lost one fight in a singular sword battle. *'Expert Martial Artist'- This is considered his backup style of fighting. He utilizes his incredible strength and uses it against his opponent in the form of punches or kicks. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- He is strong enough to bend steel bars and shatter limbs with a single kick, or kick someone through concrete. He can move far faster than the finest human athlete or a wolf. He has traveled across a city with astonishing speed appearing as a bolt of blue lighting. His strength is often considered inhuman by others that are impressed by it. *'Keen intelligence'- He is often considered incredibly intelligent. He has a great drive to learn more, and a brain that already knows a lot of things about magic and inventions. He uses his intellect very well in battles, he may be out done in a certain aspect but that won't mean he's lost the fight. *Sword Magic- He uses this magic to control and manipulate his swords, whether or not he wants an element to surround it or to increase its sharpness. *Fire Magic- Allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. *Steel Magic- He tends to use this to augment his punching power or so he can pick up some of the parts of his sword that lack a safe hilt to grab them. *Requip- He uses this to store items and tools, or even his sword when he doesn't want to carry it at the moment. He wields the Phantom Knight Armor requip when summoned grants him an armor of a ghastly knight with a tattered cape with dark colored armor it greatly enhances his defense and attack damage when used. *Earth Magic- hen using Earth Magic, the magicians harness the power of the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth Magicians use their magic to unleash powerful earthen structures, create walls to block opposing spells, and generally use it to enhance their physical attacks—Earth Magic is intricately tied to the caster's physical motions, though a user of Earth Magic is required to remain in motion at nearly all times, only standing still long enough to launch an attack—even though most Earth Magic users are fairly slow, these motions help to retain the Earth Magic user's balance between attack and defense, using strength and defense to become both a shield and spear. Trivia *His appearance is from Ross from Senyuu Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sword User Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Purple Phoenix